The Short Story of Lily and Severus Snape
by QuidditchFlyer19
Summary: This is more of an explaining story for my other story: The Exception Known as Kiara Snape. It a Snilly fan fiction! Sev and Lily forEVAH


**In Love: Severus/Lily's POV**_  
_

_THE STARS were bright as the two teenagers walked together down a snow-covered Muggle road. Neighborhood houses crowded together on either side of the street, but the pair took no notice as they turned into the elementary school playground. Each sat on a swing, not even communication through words. Their hands were tight together, linked for eternity. The girl with bright red hair and emerald eyes looked at the black haired boy with a soft caress of care that made him shiver. He looked back at her, his black eyes sparkling happily. The sharp cold of winter seemed nonexistent. _

_Their linked hands were bare, but the outside hands had a thick padding of gloves. He shook slightly with cold, his over-large shirt thin and his pants ragged and cut short. The girl leaned over and put an arm around his shoulders. He smiled. It had been years since she had down that, when he would cry in self-pity on these very same swings. It seemed like centuries ago since he had been that boy.  
_

"_You know that movie? Lion King II?" The boy nodded; though it was a Muggle movie, he knew it well. She smiled. "Well you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor. So whenever we're together I think of Love Will Find a Way." He smiled shyly back. _

_"With Kiara and Kovu." He said. She grinned, pleased he had recognized it. _

_"In Upendi!" The girl sang loudly, eyes sparkling mischievously as she thought of the neighbors sleeping at three in the morning waking up to two almost-adults crazy in love singing.  
_

_The Slytherin joined in with a grin. "Where the passion fruit grows sweet!" He put his arm tentatively around her waist and drew their swings together close. "I'm going to miss you." He said, breathing in her sweet scent. "I never see you at school anymore." She sighed._

_"I know." They stood together, walking towards a copse of trees beside the playground. Neither knew why; it just seemed like the right thing to do. His hand was resting gently on her waist and her hand was covering it from the cold. The girl leaned against her love, her head on his shoulder.  
_

_As they walked, his eyes narrowed. "James is always around you." He said. She laughed, and it was the like the voice of a silver bell.  
_

_"You aren't jealous, are you?" She teased. He shuffled uncomfortably. She snuggled closer under his arm. "James Potter is an ignorant toe rag." She whispered. His entire body seemed to suddenly light up with happiness. It had obviously been worrying about his love abandoning him for his mortal enemy.  
_

"_I love you, Lily." He whispered, pulling her closer. She smiled and turned to him, her eyes answering it all. Their hair mixed. The cold winter was forgotten. They got closer and closer. Freezing foreheads touched lightly. "I love you, Severus." She answered, and their lips met. _

**The News: James' POV**_  
_

_A GROWL of frustration brought back the sickening memories. They made him want to cry out in jealousy. "Why is Lily so beautiful?" He asked himself. Remus Lupin looked at James sympathetically, knowing exactly how he felt. In the first four years of their life at Hogwarts, the werewolf had harbored a secret, unreturned crush towards the beautiful and clever Lily Evans. Of course, he had made no advances. James was one of the few who knew his secret yet trusted him completely. He wasn't about to ruin that.  
_

_ "I have no clue," he answered honestly. James looked at the picture of the laughing couple. "Snape! Lily Snape!" James felt like screaming. _

_Remus glanced at him again. "It was a daring move to invite us to the wedding," he put in dubiously. Sirius clapped James's shoulder._

_ "Don't worry," he told his best friend. "Lily will come 'round. Snape is still a Death Eater right?" _

_James shook his head. "He never became one," he regretfully informed Remus and Sirius. "When Lily accepted his proposal he decided against becoming one." _

_Remus rolled his eyes. "Well they HAVE been best friends since they were little. I heard that Snape was the one who told Lily she was a witch." James looked up, surprised. _

_"I didn't know that," he said._

_Remus snorted. "Well yeah," he said as if it was obvious. Sirius laughed as a thought came to him. _

_"Remember how we met him?" He asked James. James nodded, remembering. _

_"They were sitting together and I remember thinking; Merlin's pants! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sirius laughed harder. _

_Suddenly Remus looked around. "Where's Wormy?" He asked himself aloud. Sirius's gaze darkened. _

_"I saw his left arm," he said ominously. James gasped. _

_"No!" He said loudly. Sirius nodded grimly, and was about to relate the story when a knock sounded on the door before they could say anymore. Remus stood up and opened it. _

_Severus stood there looking extremely nervous. "Um," he started awkwardly. He looked down at a small lock of red hair that seemed ancient. "I want to shake hands on a truce." He said quickly, seeming to gain courage by looking at. His attention was Remus, who seemed the easiest to talk to. Remus ushered him in and looked sternly at Sirius and James. Their hands were itching towards their wands._ Behave! _His eyes said._

_Sirius gave a grimace and stood up. He stuck out his hand, his nose wrinkled. Remus growled. Sirius released his nose and shook Severus's hand. He sat down quickly and pushed James to his feet. "Why?" James suddenly asked. Severus looked startled. "Do you love her?" James lowered his voice, but the pain in it was plain. _

_Severus's black eyes met James's and a silent communication went through them. "Yes," Severus said softly. They shook hands, and James suddenly pulled Severus into a hug. "Take care of her," he whispered; his voice choking. Severus nodded and pulled away, unwilling to be the witness of so much emotion. The greasy haired man was gone faster than you could say 'regret'. Sirius clapped James on the back as he dropped all restraint and sobbed._

__**The Wedding: James' POV  
**

"_I NOW pronounce you husband and wife." A bored looking wizard flourished his wand and gold ribbons went around them. Remus stood beside Severus, still looking shocked at being chosen as best man. Lily grinned and kissed her new husband. She was not at all sad Petunia hadn't showed up, but she had wished that her parents were alive to watch her. _

_James was forcing a smile, but even he was glad that Lily seemed happy. Sirius patted his best friend's shoulder. "It'll be alright," he said quietly. "You could always marry her sister." James laughed loudly. "Yeah," He rolled his eyes. "And you'll marry Bertha." Sirius snorted at the memory of the girl with an excellent memory for gossip he had once dated._

_James stood up. "Time to congratulate them," he said, trying not to cry. Sirius nodded and they headed towards the Snapes. He hugged Lily and shook hands with Severus. But James couldn't resist himself. Lily was standing there, her veil flipped back. She was so beautiful with her vivid green eyes sparkling and her hair arranged so that it framed her face and fell in curls. He quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and walked away, smiling to himself. Finally, he had gotten the courage to do it.  
_

"_James," she called, glancing to her husband for confirmation. Severus smiled, something he never did unless with Lily, and she followed the man. "James, wait." James turned and Lily held out her hand. "Dance with me once?" She questioned, and James took her hand. "But you're already lost. I chased after you for years and never did we go on a date." He said, looking sad. "Well," Lily smiled and James felt himself fall in love all over again. "You can always take me out on dates when I'm married, we just can't kiss or anything." James looked uncomfortable and then sighed. "Good enough," and then he twirled her onto the floor._

__**Godfather? : James' POV  
**

"_YOU'LL BE the godfather?" Severus asked James. A change had come over the man since his marriage four years ago. His hair was washed, though it was still long, his face scrubbed, and he was wearing a neat suit, proof of the money he was earning working in the Ministry. His nose, much to Lily's delight, had been changed magically and was now rather manly and broad instead of long and droopy. James looked rather shocked at the question. _

_"Me, godfather to your son?" He repeated with his mouth forming an O._

"_Lily agrees there's no one better," Severus said. "And his name is James Tobias Snape." That did it. James dropped his butterbeer. _

_"His name is what?" A sly smile spread across Severus's face. _

_"Yeah, it was shocking for me too, but Lily wanted that to be his name." They already had a two year old daughter, doted on by all. It didn't help that the girl was Lily in miniature, right down to the brains. Erika was absolutely beautiful. And adorable._

"_Um, sure. What does he look like?" James waved his wand and the butterbeer returned to his hand. _

_"Well, he has Lily's nose and eyes, and my mouth and hair." Severus replied, smiling as he stood up and pulled on his jacket. "Well, I've got to go. Lily and Erika can't be the house alone for twenty minutes without blowing something up." James grinned._

_ "Guess she inherited your Potions talent." He joked, and Severus grimaced. "She's also rather good at Transfiguration, like you. She's turned the cat into a hamster a few times." James laughed and stood up too. _

_"I'll pay, you get home to Lily." Severus nodded in thanks and left, still chuckling. _

**Death: Lily's POV**_  
_

"_NO!" A scream tore itself from her lips. "No, not Severus, not Severus, PLEASE!" She screamed again as a high laugh echoed through the night. Lily sank to the ground, sobbing. No, not even sobbing. The noises she made as she cried were torn from her mouth, broken, terrified. _

_"And I will leave you alone so that you may live the rest of your life knowing it was your love that caused this." Voldemort spat, and glided away with a turn of the heel. Lily was left there, holding a dead man in her arms._

_Severus's hair was spread out against her pale arms, his black eyes empty. He was cold, so cold, and his body was torn. Thin red lines crisscrossed his chest and face. His robes were clutched to him by a sweat he could no longer create. "Oh Sev, oh my dear Severus." Lily sobbed. A phial was in her hand as blue liquid leaked from his ears. She collected his memories and rested his head on the grass, his eyes reflecting the stars above them. She arranged his arms and legs neatly before standing up. Her hands were covered in blood and dirt. "James," she whispered, and pulled out her wand. "Expecto Patronum." She whispered, and a doe burst out from her wand and bounded away. "Oh Severus," And she collapsed into tears._

**The Funeral****: Lily's POV**_  
_

"_HE WAS a good father, a beloved husband, and a loyal friend." The same man who had pronounced them husband and wife was now speaking at Severus's funeral. "He died protecting his wife and defying evil." James held Lily as she cried, still holding the phial of memories which was now hanging around her neck on a string. Their children were wearing black dress robes._

_There was Erika, her eyes red and only thirteen, James, just eleven, Kiara, eight years old for just a day, and Tyler, the five-year-old who still did not understand what was going on. It broke her heart that he kept asking for his father, thinking he was just on another business trip. Only James had Severus's hair and Lily's eyes, but Tyler was his miniature, like Erika was to Lily. Kiara had Lily's hair and Severus's black eyes. "I only had him for fifteen years," Lily said, calming down. James looked at her. "This war has been raging for more than twenty years." She sighed and James did too._

_Remus was there too, helping carry the coffin of her beloved. "Who would imagine that Severus would turn out a Marauder and Wormy, a traitor?" James commented in a low voice as the apparently sleeping body of Severus passed them. Lily shrugged. Her eyes were still red and puffy. _

_"I'm going to get the children," They had been standing by the grave, looking down and looking their best as they watched the funeral procession."Come along." Lily ushered them back to their seats and when they sat down Tyler burst into hysterical tears, finally realizing his father was not just sleeping. Lily held him and brushed his long hair from his eyes. She whispered and comforted him while James watched over the other three, holding them. _

_Lily had no idea what she was going to do with four children and no money. Go live with James probably, or Remus. Neither of them was married. Sirius would be too busy working with the Auror's, but James had given up his job with the Ministry. "We will miss him." The man concluded. _

_Lily rose along with everyone else; Tyler balanced on her hip, and walked to the grave. He was there, his face hidden under a foggy glass case. It was hard glass, thick, and made so that his body would be preserved forever. Lily hadn't been able to stick such a brave man in a wooden coffin to decay and now had pretty much no money until she got Severus's last paycheck at the end of the week. And the pension he got for his work in the Ministry and Order.  
_

_ Erika and Kiara threw in flowers while Tyler and JT threw dirt. Lily couldn't bear to watch as slowly, his beautiful face was covered. Silently crying, she led the way back to their seats where James Potter was waiting with an open heart and open arms._

**The Present: Lily's POV**_  
_

Lily surfaced from the Pensieve, breathing deep from the memories she had just relived. They were a mixture of Severus', James, and hers. Six years later, she lived with James, remarried and happy. There had been more, ones of their childhood together **[See Prince's Tale in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: ones of their childhood only, not the ones from Hogwarts]**, and Lily finally realized how much Severus had loved her. He still did, she was sure, up in the heavens, watching her raise her children and the one new son she had named Harry. She turned, tears streaming down her face, into James' welcome arms. She knew that Severus would approve. _As long as you're happy_. He would say.

She kissed Harry, who had wriggled between the pair. "I love you, Harry Potter," she said happily, her tears slowly flowing to a stop. The five-year-old grinned with that cocky grin he had inherited from his father, just as Lily's seventeen year old daughter poked her head in.

"Mo-om." Erika groaned. "JT is being a prat!" JT, also known as James Tobias, was a true Marauder. Lily sighed. "He's fifteen years old Erika, he's always prat."

James laughed. "Your son is so much like me, it's hilarious and creepy at the same time." He teased. His wife rolled her eyes.

"You're a bad influence on all of them," she leaned against his arms. "Especially Tyler and Kiara!" Kiara poked her head in.

"Hey James, can I borrow your cauldron?" James grinned down at Lily, his eyes dancing. James was what all Lily's original children called them; only Harry called him 'Dad'.

"Kiara, a twelve year old girl should have no need for a cauldron over the Christmas holidays," he replied, seeing Lily's best murder glare aimed at him. Kiara stuck out her lip in a pout.

"But I'm brewing up a love potion!" She whined. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Kiara, no magic over the holidays!" She scolded.

Kiara shrugged, rolling her eyes at her mother's ignorance."The Ministry won't detect _my _magic. They'll just detect magic for the house and they'll assume it's you." James nodded, it was true.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that?" JT questioned as he opened the door, glaring reproachfully at his mother. James laughed at the look on her face.

A high clear note echoed through the house. Erika had started to play her violin. JT groaned. "Merlin," he said, coming into the room. Technically, it was Lily's office. Her Pensieve was there and her Muggle computer. But it was also the gathering place of the family, especially next to the fireplace. "She's always practicing!" A muffled boom issued from the kitchen.

"Kiara!" Lily collapsed into an armchair looking annoyed and Harry hopped onto her lap. James smiled at his miniature before getting up and going to Kiara.

He returned holding Kiara by the arm, his face screwed up. "James!" She squealed as he tickled her. "I'm conducting an experiment!" Tyler popped in holding Kiara's cauldron. It was twisted into a melted blob, but he also held a small phial.

"It's a love potion," he said wisely. Lily confiscated it, making him pout too.

Harry grabbed the vial and drank it before Lily could stop him. "Antidote," she muttered, plopping Harry on the ground and rummaging through a cupboard. She pulled out another phial with a triumphant smile. "Here Harry, drink this." Harry smiled distantly.

"No way! Kiara is so purdy…" His eyes misted over, and Lily snorted. Kiara looked triumphantly at Tyler, high-fiving him at their success.

"I insist. It's tonic for the nerves." Harry complied, and slowly his smile faded.

"Kiara!" He tackled her in revenge and everyone laughed.

It was that scene that Lily would always remember; Kiara and Harry wrestling in front of the fire, Erika's violin music echoing through the house, JT playing on her computer and Tyler messing around with the twisted blob that was once a cauldron. And there she had been, leaning her head against James's shoulder, his arm around her waist, and the blue light of the Pensieve shining on the roof. And, of course, a picture of Severus hanging beside the door.

This was her whole world. Her children, Erika Eileen Snape, James Tobias Snape, Kiara Ariana Snape, Tyler Severus Snape, and Harry James Potter. With her husband, James Potter, and her dead husband, Severus Snape, watching over her. Lily allowed a grin to creep over her face. Life was good.

**NOTE: I hope this satisfies Lily/Snape and Lily/James lovers. I'm probably going to write stories about the children!**


End file.
